onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
SBS Tomo 52
*'D' (Dokusha significa lector) *'O' (Oda) *'P.N.' (Pseudónimo) Capítulo 503, página 28 thumb|400px|center D: Saludos, Oda-sensei. Me gustaría empezar el SBS ahora… ¿¡Te parece bien!? Ah, no voy a decir todo. Con la mitad bastará… ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Bueno, voy a decir la mitad y Oda-sensei podrá hacer el resto. Allá vamos… ¡¡¡COMIENZA EL SBS!!! '''P.N. Yusaku '''O: ¡¡¡LO HAS DICHO TODO!!! Esperaba al menos decir "SBS"… o al menos "BS… aunque sea "S"… D: Si Camie tuviese una amiga llamada "Ochin", ¿cómo la llamaría? ' '''P.N. Marin '''O:' A todos les añade "chin", por lo que debería ser "Ochin-chin". *Porras*… ¡¡Por qué recibo este tipo de preguntas para empezar!! He recibido un montón de versiones de esta mismas pregunta de todo el país. (Nota de tradución: "Ochinchin" = Pitilín). D: ¿Es cierto que haces que Luffy y el resto (especialmente los hombres) siempre digan "おれ" (ore = yo) en hiragana? ¡¡Lo haces!! ¿No es cierto? Entonces, ¿¿hay alguna razón para ello?? Podías haber escrito "オレ" (en katakana) o "俺" (en kanji), ¿¿por qué entonces en hiragana?? ¡No dejo de preguntármelo! '''P.N. My Call Waiting is Luffy - Narin '''O: Una observación muy~~~ interesante. Después de 52 volúmenes. Tras 11 años. Estás en lo cierto. Mucha gente decide escribir "オレ" u "俺" para distinguirlo del resto de la frase a primera vista. Pero tengo fe en mi uso de "おれ", por lo que no quiero escribirlo de otra forma. Es complicado de explicar, pero me gusta escribirlo como "おれ", no quiero hacerlo de otra forma. Es mi espíritu. D: ¿¡SOY UN PSÍQUICO!? ' '''P.N. I swear, the cup moved on its own! '''O:' ¡¡ME DA IGUAL!! Capítulo 504, página 48 thumb|400px|center D: ¡Hey, Odacchi! ¡¡Algo ha estado entrando en mi cocina vestido de negro mientras usaba el "Soru"!! ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Un nuevo miembro del "CP9"!? Tengo miedo de que empiece a usar "Geppou"… ¡¡Odacchi, tienes que hacer algo!! ' '''P.N. Farewell!! Back the Clink '''O:' …Tengo la sensación de que sé de qué podrías estar hablando. Del genero de las cucarachas, de la familias de cucarachas… ¿Se llaman simplemente "cucarachas"? Por cierto… ¿Sabes que pueden volar? Usan el "Geppou". Una vez se me echó una encima volando… Fue traumático. Son capaces de usar el "Rokushiki". ¡¡A luchar!! D: ¡Almirante! ¡Almirante! ¡Una pregunta para el Almirante Oda! Al comienzo del capítulo 502, "El incidente del Tenryuubito", ¿cómo es que el mierdoso del hermano Charloss se estaba hurgando la nariz? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Es porque funciona igual que las Bon Chari? P.N. Kinta O: Muy bien, has acertado. Es una pompa de jabón, puede ser atravesada. En el Archipiélago Sabadoy, esas pompas son de gran uso para el pueblo, desde los viajes en el parque de atracciones hasta para la vida cotidiana. Espero que disfrutes lo divertidas que resultan. D: El la página 95 del volumen 51, parece que Nami le está cerrando la boca a Brook de un golpe. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Dínoslo, por favor. '''P.N. Ari '''O: Buena vista. Escuchemos la conversación. Brook: Disculpe, Nami-san. Le importaría si le echo un pequeño vistazo a sus bragas… Nami: *¡¡Cracki!!* ¡¡Diablos, NO!! O: Lo de siempre, vamos. Capítulo 505, página 68 thumb|400px|center D: Soy Maiko de Kioto ♪ ¿Es este el Shimoneta (S) Boshuu (B) Shimasu (S) (respondo chistes verdes)? Oda-sensei, no deberías publicitar algo así ♥♥ En el capítulo 494, me resultó muy mono cómo Franky reaccionaba todo el rato cuando decían "hentai" (formación o pervertido) ♥ Puede que alguna vez deba hacer una "formación" conmigo ♥ P.N. Maiko-han O: Uwah ♥ ¿Eres de verdad? Maiko-han, puedes cambiarle el significado a SBS cuantas veces quieras, no me importa ♥ ¿Lo de Franky? Sí, sí, claro. Cada vez que escucha "hentai" por alguna parte se cree que están hablando de él. Creo que está un tanto obsesionado con su condición de "pervertido". Por favor, vuelve a escribirme ♥ thumb|left|87px D: Oda-sensei, si el "CP9" y el "Ouka Shichibukai" quedan descartados, ¿podrías al menos meterle en la "banda de Sombrero de Paja"? P.N. Nezumi Junior O: ¡¡YA BASTA!! ' ¡¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE!! �� …Hah… hah… Lo siento, no debería perder el control con unos niños. Lo sé… Esperad un momento, por lo visto también he recibido una carta de agradecimiento de alguien. Siempre es gratificante que te den la gracias, mirad más abajo. thumb|112px '¡¡FUISTE TÚ!! *¡¡Gabin!!* ¡¡Hikari Nomura…!! Esa persona. Es la culpable de todo… Cuánto daño irreparable habrá hecho a nuestro SBS… Pero, ¡¡no se me lo agradezcas!! Está bien. La carta me dio todos los agradecimientos que necesitaba. Capítulo 507, página 108 thumb|400px|center D''': ¡¡Este es el "Ouka Shichibukai" Jinbe!! P.N. General Morishi '''O: ¡¡SERÁS!! ¡¡No pienso usar esa cosa!! ¡¡No hay forma de que eso pueda ser un Shichibukai!! D: ¡Escucha! Mientras dormía en calzoncillos tras el baño de hoy, ¡de repente me di cuenta de que no tenía sombra! A dónde habrá podido ir a parar… ¿¡En qué clase de "Mario" habrán puesto mi sombra!? Por favor, pregúntaselo a Moriah de mi parte. ¡Gracias! ''' P.N. Iwashi-chan thumb|118px '''O: ¿En cuál está? Moriah-san. M (Moriah): ¡¡Kishishishishi!! ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Díselo tú en mi lugar!! O: Vale. Ya le he encontrado. En este tío. Luffy le puso en su sitio. D: Oda-sensei, ¿al igual que otros artistas también has servido de asistente? En otros mangas reconoces al instante cuando algo está hecho por el asistente, pero revisando One Piece desde su primer volumen, ¡¡no hay forma de saberlo!! Oda-sensei, ¿acaso te encargas de dibujarlo todo? P.N. Girl Who Reread ir from Volume 1 O: No, en absoluto, no podía dibujar todo yo solo. Mi personal dibuja los fondos para mí. Cuando les muestro mis bocetos, lo deconstruyen y se aseguran de que todo se visualizan perfectamente. Mi personal es increíblemente talentoso. Tal vez la diferencia que ves es que yo me encargo de dibujar el 100% de los elementos "vivos o móviles", incluyendo muchedumbre, animales, humo, nubes, mar, etc. Cuando dejas el movimiento en manos de otra persona, lo más normal es que cause una anomalía en tu dibujo. Se vuelve incómodo. Aunque todo esto no es más que mi particular obsesión en la forma de hacer mi trabajo. Capítulo 508, página 128 thumb|400px|center D''': Oda-sensei, esta es la primera pregunta que le envío. En ocasiones leo "libros de historia sobre piratas", ¿podrías decirme si estas conclusiones sobre los nombres de los Rookies "Supernovas" son correctas? ' '''Eustass "Captain" Kid' = El pirata del siglo 13 "Eustass el Monje" y el pirata escocés del siglo 17 "William Kidd". X Drake = El aventurero y corsario inglés del siglo 16 "Sir Francis Drake". Basil Hawkins = "John Hawkins", parecido al de arriba, y el médico pirata del siglo 17 "Basil Ringrose". Capone "Gang" Bege = "Thomas Cavendish", similar al de arriba. Trafalgar Law = El pirata inglés del siglo 18 "Edward Low". Jewelry Bonney '= La mujer pirata del siglo 18 "Anne Bonney". '''Urouge '= El hermano de los piratas árabes Barbarossa del siglo 16, "Oruc". 'Scratchmen Apoo '= El pirata chino del siglo 19 "Chui Apoo". 'No estoy seguro acerca de "Killer". ¡¡Disculpa si alguno de estos está mal!! ' P.N Chiiyan Miiyan SP '''O: No~~~, ¡está fantástico! Gracias por tu esfuerzo. Así me ahorro tener que explicarlos todos. Sólo una cosa, Capone "Gang" Bege en realidad proviene del famoso gánster americano, Al Capone, y el corsario inglés William le Sauvage. Piensa en los corsarios como piratas similares al Shichibukai. A parte, lo de Killer es simplemente que andaba vago. Por tanto, tienes razón, los nombres de los Rookies provienen de famosos piratas reales. Por supuesto, no son más que nombres, pero seguro que les ha emocionado a aquellos que les gusten los piratas. ¡Aquí acaba el SBS! ¡En la página 148 encontraréis más sobre nuestro nuevo proyecto! Seiyu SBS - Mayumi Tanaka Capítulo 509, página 148 thumb|400px|center¡H.S.K.! (Sí, Saludos Chicos) ''' Gracias por ser pacientes. Llevo años he recibiendo cartas pidiendo "los perfiles de los seiyuus del anime". Por lo que prometí hacer "un SBS dedicado para los seiyuus". Bueno, como todo el mundo sabe, yo soy un hombre que cumple su palabra, sólo que más tarde de lo que nadie quisiera. Así que aquí estoy, ¡cumpliendo otra promesa que se ha alargado! ¡Bien! Bueno, todavía no estoy seguro exactamente de cómo deberíamos hacer esto, pero en todo caso, creo que será mejor que empecemos con nuestro héroe, ¡¡¡LA VOZ DE MONKEY D. LUFFY!!! La supergenuina seiyuu, Mayumi Tanaka-san in the house!! '''O: Hola, Mayumi-san. T (Tanaka): Hola. ¿Cuál es el problema? O: Estamos con el SBS de hoy. T: Oh, esto me suena. El rincón de Si(S)ba(B)shi(S) Kyuukei (desconectemos un rato), ¿verdad?. O: Bueno, en cierto modo, más o menos. Pero la respuesta correcta es… Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos. Estas son las preguntas que deben ser respondidas. *Dosa* T: Vaya. ¿Envían este tipo de preguntas? O: Así es. Estás tratando con mis lectores. ¡Buena suerte! Capítulo 510, página 168 thumb|400px|center D: Chócala. Lo siento Odacchi, voy a escribir a Mayumi Tanaka-san para empezar este SBS ♥ *beso* Déjame con Mayumi Tanaka-san. P.N. Rubasu T: ¡¡Comienza el Si(S)ba(B)shi(B) Kyuukei!! O: ¡¡Ya te lo he dicho!! ¡¡Mayumi-san!! Este rincón… supongo que es como ese rincón. D: ¿Alguna vez has ido a una fiesta o un banquete con el resto de seiyuus de la banda de Sombrero de Paja? P.N. Kanna Kawato T: Mis compañeros de One Piece suelen venir al gimnasio de mi casa para celebrar la fiesta del takoyaki. De hecho, el seiyuu de Usopp se quedó dormido en el futón de los niños y causó un gran alboroto. D: No te preocupes por mí y continua, por favor. P.N. Usamikki T: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Haciendo de Luffy dices!? ¿Quieres ser tú quien haga de Luffy? Entonces, yo seré Zoro. D: Una pregunta para Tanaka-san. Cuando te invade el telemarketing (llamadas de ventas), ¿usas la voz de Luffy para fingir que eres el contestador automático? ¡¡Cuéntamelo!! …Por favor. P.N. Wendy T: Suelo habar normalmente, aunque me suelen decir eso de "¿Puedo hablar con tu madre?". Y respondo "¡Yo soy la madre!" pegándoles un sobresalto. ¡¡Se lo merecen!! D: ¡¡Soy un gran fan suyo!! Creo que habré visto todo anime en el que ha actuado Tanaka-san. Por cierto…¡¡TOMA ESTA!! NEGATIVE HOLLOW P.N. Maron T: …Siento… que una mujer tan mayor… tenga que hacer la voz de Luffy… Lo siento… Capítulo 511, página 188 thumb|400px|center D: Me estaba preguntando, ya que Luffy parece tener tantas escenas donde come mientras habla, ¿realmente realizas esas líneas mientras comes, Tanaka-san? ¡¡Siempre me ha despertado la curiosidad, así que por favor dímelo!! '''P.N. Ayako '''T: ¡Soy una seiyuu que busca la autenticidad hasta el límite! ¡¡Esa soy yo!! ¡¡¡Por eso hago que me preparen con antelación la misma comida que Odacchi haya dibujado, para comérmela mientras lo hago!!! D: ¡Me gusta ver el anime de One Piece todas las semanas! Me gustaría saber si piensas en cómo sería que Luffy te metiese el dedo en la nariz cuando él lo hace con la suya propia. ¿O acaso eres tú la que se hurga la nariz cuando actúa? P.N. Pickwinner III T: ¡SOY UNA SEIYUU QUE BUSCA LA AUTENTICIDAD HASTA EL LÍMITE! ¡¡ESA SOY YO!! D: Luffy tiene un montón de líneas en las que debes gritar. ¿¡Cómo afecta esto a tu rendimiento!? P.N. Calorie T: En cada grito dejo algo de mí, incluso voy encogiendo. Cuando grabé el primer episodio de One Piece, medía 175 cm, tras una década trabajando, me he quedado en 147,5 cm. D: POR FAVOR, SE MI MADRE. P.N. High Socks Three Days at a Time in the Winter T: Por supuesto. Sin embargo, a veces me convierto en un padre de pelo corto. ¿Te parece bien? O: ¡¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!! ¡¡Se acabó!! ¡¡Más SBS de los seiyuus en próximos volúmenes~~~!! Portal de Navegación . Categoría:SBS